eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5334 (17 August 2016)
Synopsis Whitney wakes in the middle of the night, feeling nauseous. She finds Linda sat alone in the kitchen- Mick has been coughing all night. They hear Lady Di barking downstairs and go to investigate. She is in the kitchen scratching at the freezer door. Linda opens it to find Babe passed out on the floor. An ambulance arrives and Mick leads the paramedics through to the kitchen; Babe isn’t responding. Once they have rushed Babe to hospital Johnny finds Linda playing with the freezer door; it doesn’t shut unless it’s shoved. They go to bed and the next morning Linda sees the newspaper headline announcing the start of Dean’s trial. Linda bins the paper as Johnny enters the kitchen. Tina has asked if they can look after Sylvie for the day so Linda asks Johnny to collect her. Johnny opens the bin to find the newspaper article and tells Whitney to help keep an eye on Linda. Linda storms in from the Market with Johnny and Sylvie, having argued with Claudette. Linda goes upstairs as Mick returns with Babe. Sylvie has made a trifle and the family gather around Babe in the kitchen. Babe admits someone might have locked her in the freezer but she can’t remember who. A frustrated Linda leaves the room and Johnny thinks her behaviour is due to Dean’s trial. After Claudette has told them about Babe blackmailing the Cokers, Mick supports Linda knowing that the trial may be affecting her. Shirley informs Linda that Roxy is back from court. Whitney brings Sylvie downstairs to take her home and Babe suddenly remembers who locked her in the freezer; it was Sylvie… On the market, Les thanks Claudette for looking after Pam’s stall and Claudette alludes to the fact that Babe’s reign might soon be over. Patrick buys a single rose from the stall before handing it to Claudette. Linda asks for a bunch of flowers to give to Babe and Claudette suggests a wreath. Linda informs her that Babe is in hospital and recalls seeing the two women fighting yesterday. Linda accuses Claudette of locking Babe in the freezer. Abi overhears this and Donna wonders if Claudette was involved. Johnny arrives with Sylvie and tries to calm Linda. Patrick explains that it couldn’t have been Claudette as she was with him all night. Donna and Vincent question Patrick in No. 1 and he admits that there was a point when he wasn’t with Claudette. Donna and Vincent find Claudette in the Café and Claudette is frustrated; she’s innocent. Claudette finds Babe in the Vic downstairs kitchen with Linda and Mick. Claudette asks Linda for an apology and sets things straight; she tells them about the blackmail. Mick is accepting of Les’s cross dressing and a shaken Babe apologises before bursting into tears. Patrick sees Claudette as she leaves the Vic kitchen- she no longer trusts him. A drunken Denise and Kush stumble into No. 20 at 2am. Denise pours them both a nightcap indicating that Kush is staying over. The next morning Kush invites Denise to his for dinner; Carmel and Shakil will be out. Denise notices Kamil wandering around the market alone. Kush and Denise take Kamil home and shout through the mailbox to Masood but there’s no answer. Carmel approaches and Masood comes running up behind them. He went jogging, inspired by their pact. They all go to No. 20 where Carmel receives a call from the Council offering her the Market Enforcement Officers job. Carmel wants to celebrate tonight but Denise makes an excuse so she can see Kush. Masood is inspired when Carmel decides to take a holiday before starting the job. Later, Masood tells Denise he has decided to take a sabbatical and travel the world for ten months with Kamil. He still has his Royal Mail shares and plans to rent the house out. Masood is surprised when Denise’s reaction is far from supportive. Denise goes to see Kush and calls things off. A gutted Kush sits in his lounge; the bunch of roses he bought for Denise sit in the corner of the kitchen. It’s the middle of the night and Roxy sits in No.55 reading a leaflet about giving evidence in court. She hears sirens coming from the Square. The next morning Ronnie offers to accompany Roxy, suggesting they get a coffee before heading off. In the Café Roxy decides she needs to go alone. Kathy and Shirley wish Roxy luck as she leaves. After the trial a shaken Roxy goes to the Vic. She explains to Ronnie and Shirley that they brought up her whole past, making it sound seedy. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns